Down the Rabbithole
by Hestia01
Summary: Inuyasha crossover! Kagome and B'Elanna switch places. How are they going to get back? More chapters coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Down the Rabbit-hole

Kagome is stomping off in a huff, in the direction of the well. Inuyasha follows close behind, calling after her "Kagome! Wait up, will ya? You're always running back to that stupid school to take some stupid exam you don't even wanna take! Are you listening to me?!? Get back here! I'm sorry, okay? Now will you stay?!"

Kagome whips around, glares pure death at him and screams, "Do you even know what you're sorry for?!?"

Inuyasha hangs back, sweat-drop forms over his head. "Uh..."

"Inuyasha, sit!" He crashes to the ground and Kagome hops down the well, glad about having the last word. And what a last word!

* * *

Voyager's Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres, is preparing to take a week off her regular duties for some well-earned solo planet leave. In her stead, Seven of Nine and Ensign Vorik are left in charge of Engineering--Good luck, kiddos! 

B'Elanna steps onto the transporter pad, knapsack and bat'leth slung over her shoulder. At the controls, Seven looks at her curiously.  
"Lieutenant, might I ask why you are taking that...weapon with you?"  
"Just thought I could use the practice. Energize."

Seven waves her hand over the motion sensor controls, sending B'Elanna's atoms through the infinite depths of space.

What nobody on board knew, is that B'Elanna carried with her a precious jewel-shard, something her father had given her before he'd left, "for luck", he'd said. When the transporter beam reacts to it, it causes a dimensional rift, hurtling her across space and time until she lands with a soft thump at the bottom of a well.

She stands up, dusts herself off, and looks around. "Seven's aim can't be this bad. Something's wrong here." Her initial survey of her surroundings draw her attention to a ladder, propped curiously against the inside of the well. It was almost as though people climbed in and out of it quite regularly. Shrugging off its oddness in favor of its impeccable convenience, she climbs up into daylight.

* * *

Kagome appears on the transporter pad, arrow drawn and ready.  
"You have to the count of three to let me go! One....two..."  
Seven regards her with cool indifference, "You are not a prisoner here, I don't know how it happened but it was purely accidental."  
"Three!" she cries, and lets fly the arrow. Seven catches it in mid-air, immediately before it would have struck her chest. She snaps it effortlessly in her hand and drops it to the ground. Just then, a security team came bursting through the door to drag their guest to the brig. 


	2. Out of the Well

Torres stops short at the rim of the well, frozen in place at the sight of the half-demon.

"Who the hell are you?" he demands, brandishing his sword. "What did you do to Kagome?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about, I don't even know how I even got here."

"Through the well, stupid! How do you think??"

Getting over her shock, B'Elanna notices his dog ears, but restrains herself from touching them. Inuyasha sees her line of vision and backs off. "Don't even think about it. How'd you like strangers poking _you_ in the head just cause of how _you_ look?" He stands over her, sizing her up, then takes a deep whiff of her. "So what are you supposed to be? You sure don't _smell_ like a demon."  
B'Elanna rolls her eyes, "Of course I'm not a demon! There's no such thing!"

Inuyasha bends down to get right in her face, "Well, _I_ am! Or...I would've been if the old man hadn't had such a thing for humans."

"In that case, _I'm_ a Klingon...or I would've been if my _mother_ hadn't had a thing for humans." She pauses inwardly, suddenly aware that she'd always tried to _avoid_ identifying herself by her maternal lineage, wondering what prompted her feelings of trust. Perhaps it was because he would probably understand that aspect of her, the anger, the shame...

Realization dawns on Inuyasha's face, finding something of a kindred spirit in his new acquaintance. "So you're a--"

Now its B'Elanna's turn to get in his face, "If you even _think_ of using THAT WORD..." she trails off, holds her bat'leth menacingly. Inuyasha takes a few steps back, "Wow, that's a fancy sword! You use both hands? Kinda looks like Sango's boomerang bone. Her's is way bigger though. Come on, I'll take you to Kaede's. She'll be able to tell us what you did to Kagome." He squats down for her to get on his back.

Reluctantly, B'Elannna climbs on; Inuyasha leaps into the air and hits the ground running, their journey staccattoed by his flying leaps. In no time at all they're outside Kaede's hut where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are waiting for him. B'Elanna shakily dismounts and staggers to the ground.


End file.
